


Visenya Stark Targaryen Borgia

by DangerDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Game of Thrones (TV), Jon is a targaryen - Fandom, The Borgias
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, jon snow has a twin sister, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDiamond/pseuds/DangerDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if R+l=j<br/>What if j had a twin sister who married Cesare Borgia<br/>What if the daughter of Charlotte and Cesare was called Visenya instead of louise<br/>What if charlotte died in child birth.<br/>What if Visenya grew up with her great uncle Ned<br/>What if Visenya died at the red wedding<br/>What if she was brought back by the lord of light who told her who her parents were.<br/>What if she accidentally went back in time to when her father is about to sacrifice his first son.<br/>What if she becomes her fathers assistance without him knowing about her being his daughter.<br/>What if she had magic<br/>What if she could drink wildfire like it was wine<br/>What if she worshipped the lord of light<br/>What if she wore a ribbon around where her slashed throat was.<br/>What if Rome and Westeros were different realms so no one knew what the other one was so how did charlotte get from Westeros to Earth and how did baby Visenya get back to Westeros<br/>And how did big Visenya get back to Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-This is a strange place.

I do not own game of thrones or Borgia faith and Fear I do own Visenya well my OC Visenya not the song of ice and fire one that belongs George R.R.Martin

Visenya POV

I was currently with the brotherhood without banners they brought me back to life i died along with my uncle Robb or should I say cousin Robb and his pregnant wife Talisa who was one of the most loveliest kindest woman who I have ever met.

Robb was king of the north until the Boltens and Freys betrayed us. Berric Dondarion the leader of the brotherhood gave his life to bring me back I will remember that. When I was brought back I got a vision of my mother and Uncle Jon being born they were the children of Lyanna stark and Rhaegar Targaryen they had a secret wedding and then left Lyanna in the tower of Joy to go fight Robert Baratheon who then killed him and then Lyanna died in childbirth.

So now I have the blood of Targaryens I guess that must explain my one purple eye. I never knew my mother she died in childbirth I didn't know my father either but I knew his name Cesare Borgia the only thing I have of my parents is a locket that belonged to my Mother and a ring that belonged to my father that is suppose to symbolise great power. I have golden silver hair one purple and one green eye and a sliced throat which I hide using a ribbon. I also have magic i can see the future and other peoples secrets in the fire I also can't age but i don't know if i can die. I am also a bit vengeful a bit angry and very crazy like a dragon it's a side effect from coming back to life.

I was in a forest somewhere near Riverrun but now I don't know where I am. I start to walk forward but then I see someone with a baby in there hands he wearing a red cap and red clothes he's putting the baby on the edge of a cliff and walking away. He just left a baby with a blanket just a blanket and walked away. I feel like i'm not in Westeros anymore so in this world do they do baby sacrifices or something or is that how they raise children. If thats how they raise children well done thats certainly how you do it. Note the sarcasm. I follow that person down a hill he was with someone else who wore the same clothes as him. Then someone riding horse came and stopped and looked up to the men. "The bells ring Borgia" he said Borgia as in Borgia as in my fathers family. "Borgia!" Yelled the man who just put a baby on a cliff. So i am in a place where half of my family live who I have never met and who they haven't met this is going well. This is also very strange very strange indeed.


	2. Chapter 2- Rome

Visenya POV I don't know how long i've been walking for but i have finally found a place with houses and shops and theres a huge castle and everyone crowding around it. Where am i at all? I go into the crowd i want to see what all the fuss is about.

I'm in the middle of the crowd everyone looks like they're waiting for something or someone. I notice a woman i go up to her and ask "excuse me can you tell me where am i and why is everyone here crowding around?"

"You are in Rome The Eternal city and everyone is waiting for the next pope to be elected but don't mind me asking are your parents around anywhere are you alone?" She answered and asked.

I looked like I was 10 years old I died when I was 8 so of course people are going to treat me like a child in reality i still am. "Thank you" i reply and walk closer in the crowd.

So i am in a place called Rome everyone is waiting for a 'pope' to come and I am alone. Suddenly there are pieces of paper being thrown out of a window I catch one and it says 'Borgia' on it they all did. Which reminded me that my family who haven't met me are here. Just someone came out wearing white As that was happening someone announced "Pope Alexander the sixth of that name" Wait if i remember my vision this new pope now is my grandfather and he is just becoming this pope thing now thats means i'm not born or even conceived yet. Great i'm in a place called Rome and I'm stuck in the past.

 

 

** Nightfall  **

 

It is nightfall and I have no where to go i am going to stay in Rome i feel like i have to I feel like I have to know more about my parents or parent I know a lot about my mother I only know my fathers name thats it. I start wandering around when I noticed a brothel or 'tavern' as it says on the sign. I pull my hood up and i take the coins that were thrown before with the Borgia paper i magic up a bag of these coins and walk inside. When i was inside there was a lot of men drinking, whoring and fighting. I walk over to the bar. "Do you have any wine?" I ask

"That will be 2 ducets" he answers Ducets what a strange name for money. I handed him the money and he gave me a goblet of wine. I walk to the lonely table at the back at sit on one of the chairs surrounding it. As i drink my whine someone walks up to me.


	3. Chapter 3- Vannozza

** The Morning **

 

 

**_ Visenya POV. _ **

 

 

I had spent the night at an inn there was this woman who came up to me she felt sorry for me apparently she owned vineyards and inns.She let me stay at one of her inns.

She's very kind. Where I come from kindness equals stupidity which equals death.

I was getting ready to leave when she came into the room with a tray in her hands.

"I thought you might like some breakfast" she asked. Putting the tray on the table that was on her right.

"Thankyou" i say

"Don't mind me asking but do you have any family near by or any one here" she asks Well technically i do have family i'm just not born into yet I just shook my head for now i don't want to go through that story because it is extremely the most extremliest  most confusing story yet and i've just lived through most of it.

"Then why don't you just stay with me permanently i have a son Geoffredo he's around your age you two would get along well plus what sort of person would I be to let a little girl go out on her own" she offered.

Did she really just offer me this she is the most kindest person in the world. I gave the most biggest smile I have ever given she took that as a yes.

"My names Visenya Visenya Targaryen" i said proudly. I couldn't say Borgia because Borgia this popey king thing. I didn't want to say Stark because it would bring everything back. So I settled for Targaryen i am a Targaryen after all from my mothers side.

"I'm Vannozza" she said. I hugged her and smiled as she hugged me back. When I released her from the hug i felt a little bit dizzy and then blood was coming from my nose I then collapsed the last thing I heard was yelling before I became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4- How long

**_ Visenya POV _ **

 

Okay I think I'm waking up now.

What happened?

How long was I asleep?

Where am i?

I have all these questions in my head when Vanozza walks through the door.

"Your awake!" She exclaimed rushing to my side.

"What happened" i asked.

"You were poisoned" she answered.

Poisoned couldn't of been anything else.

"The poison was called the long farewell due to the fact it takes a long time to work and when a drop is spilled death when I brought you to a Physician he gave you the antidote just in time." She explained.

Just in time so I would of died again death is just the normal for me but why was I poisoned?

Something I have to find out.

But my thoughts were disrupted as someone or some people barged in the house.

Vannozza went to see who it was in the other room.

I then heard a scream i got my Dragon Dagger from my bag and moved my way to the door. I felt a little bit weak it's probably from the poison.

I opened the door a little bit just enough so I could peek in.

I saw an headless man and lots of men trying to...rape Vannozza!

I swung the door open and walked through. "Everyone stop...doing things" i tried ordering.

All the men started to laugh one came up to me and tried to grab me so I stabbed him right in the hand all the way through it. He winced in pain as I took the dagger out.

All the laughs suddenly stopped as some of the men drew their swords. I just stood there and liked the blood off the dagger to make a point.

They all then rushed out.

I helped Vannozza up who then told me there was a war going on.

Really this was all I needed another war.

It gets annoying after a bit.

We then went to the vatican which is apparently protection.

Great protection I wish we would've had that at the twins that would of been helpful.

 

 

 

**_ In the Vatican  _ **

 

Me and Vannozza were currently in the Vatican. Vannozza's daughter Lucrezia was comforting her from the rape.

I was awkwardly there.

I heard voices coming and they became louder as they got closer the door came open and someone was standing there in red I recognised this person it was child-sacrificer guy.

What was he doing here?

He went over to Vannozza he tried to comfort her but she flinched.

"You have every right to fear a flinch of a man but let me comfort you as you have done for me for years mother" he offered her she then nodded and he comforted her.

So Vannozza is related to child-sacrificer small world huh.


End file.
